


Slightly Speechless

by Rivulet027



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Costume Kink, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tosh sent Ianto in for her purse. Ianto should've known he'd been set up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slightly Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Torchwood. It's not my toy box, I'm merely playing. I also own nothing to do with Star Trek.
> 
> A/N: Written for jantolution on lj prompt #20. The prompts were Spock, cooking and team bonding.

Jack stared, he might have blinked at some point, but he wasn't sure. The papers in his hand fluttered to the floor. He paid them no attention, instead he licked his lips and grinned as he moved towards the door.

He paused in the doorway, leaned against it and smirked down at Ianto, "And where do you think you're going?"

Ianto paused, before he turned just long enough to give Jack an impassive arched eyebrow. He turned back to Tosh's desk, eventually finding her purse in a bottom drawer. By the time he'd settled it on Tosh's desk Jack was turning him around.

"I should have known you and Tosh were cooking up a scheme when she talked me into this," Ianto accused dryly.

"Tosh?" Jack questioned blankly as his eyes ran up and down Ianto in a hungry gaze.

Ianto gave him a speculative look, "Perhaps Tosh acted alone?"

"Hmmm?" Jack questioned as he used his body to pin Ianto to Tosh's desk.

Ianto grabbed his hands before they could run over him, "You mean you had no idea Tosh was going to send me in here dressed as Spock?"

"No, but I am looking forward to appreciating the effort," Jack told him.

"Aren't you the least bit curious as to why I'm dressed like this?" Ianto asked as he wound Jack's arms around his waist.

Jack grinned, settled his hands more firmly around Ianto and pulled him that little bit closer, "No."

They kissed then, Jack's hand sliding under Ianto's blue shirt. Ianto stilled Jack's hand, grinned into the kiss and pulled away laughing, "This was probably her whole plot."

"What?" Jack asked distracted as he went to kiss Ianto's neck.

"Us, kissing over her desk."

Jack pulled away to blink at him. He smirked, "We could move this over to Owen's desk if that'd leave you less distracted."

Ianto shook his head, "I need to go."

"Go? You can't come in here dressed like this and expect to be able to leave."

"Tosh is waiting in the car."

"Why?"

"This is for a costume party Jack and Tosh sent me in for her purse, which I no longer believe she simply forgot."

Jack smirked, "And you didn't catch that she'd set you up when she sent you in here?"

"She's green, sir," Ianto pointed out.

Jack ran his eyes over Ianto again, "Green?"

Ianto nodded, "We painted her green."

"Scantily clad?"

Ianto pressed his lips together. Jack laughed, kissed him and announced, "Give me a moment, I'll grab my coat."

His declaration caused Ianto to raise an eyebrow, "Your inviting yourself along?"

"Oh, yes," Jack grinned, "Think of it as a team bonding night."

"There are of course professional boundaries to consider," Ianto teased.

Jack pushed Ianto back onto Tosh's desk, kissed him until Ianto's hands were tangled in his hair. As Jack pulled away he told Ianto, "I don't really care for professional boundaries."

"A fact for which I am grateful," Ianto smiled.

"Good," Jack told him followed by a quick kiss and then a faux put upon look, "I'm very disappointed I didn't get to help with the body paint fun."

Ianto shook his head as Jack turned to get his coat. He called after him in a tease, "And what makes you think we'll let you come along?"

"Because it's taken this long for my brain to start working again! You have to let me come along, I have plans for the end of the night."

"And what would those be, sir?"

Jack paused to turn back and smirk wickedly, "Have I mentioned how much I like the ears, how they'll be the only part of your costume you'll be wearing at the end of the night?

Ianto laughed.

"So I'm coming, right?"

"As long as you never breathe a word to Owen or Gwen."

When Jack returned with his coat he mimed locking his lips and throwing away the key. Still in a joking mood he grabbed Tosh's purse with one hand and wrapped the other around Ianto as they headed out the door.


End file.
